User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Kerick, the Forsaken Bow
Abilities= Against and Kerick's basic attacks will instead cause him to on his bowstring for up to per }} seconds (capped at second at }}). |description2 = For every 20% of the total duration spend charging, Kerick increases its by 40, scaling up to , and the damage by AD}}. Kerick may fire at a new target by selecting them during the drawback period, even if they are not a or . The attack will miss if Kerick loses of his target during the drawback, and will fail if he is interrupted during the period as well. |description3 = After drawing back for the full duration, Kerick fires this basic attack at his target, dealing a maximum )% AD}} }} and them by for second. Deals of the bonus damage to . |description4 = This bonus damage can for |critical strike chance}} }}. |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = * Placeholder. }} Kerick begins , himself by 10%, for up to 4 seconds, increasing the range of this ability over the first 2 seconds as he highlights a broad cone in front of him. All enemies within the cone are marked so long as they remain within. |description2 = Kerick looses a shadow arrow at each marked enemy, dealing them basic attack damage plus }}, increased by 100% against below . |leveling2 = |Increased Damage| }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kerick readies himself for 1.5 seconds, blocking the next ability or attack to strike him as well as negating any of its other effects. |description2 = If he is successful, he will instantly shatter into a flurry of bones, becoming and as he away from the attack. At his landing point he briefly clusters into a small pile of bones for second as he reforms. |range = |cooldown = |Starts on cast}} |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kerick fires a cursed arrow that deals }} to enemies it passes through, reduced to . |leveling = |Minimum Damage| }} |description2 = The arrow stops at and the first enemy struck, tethering them to that point, during which time they may not leave a large circular area centered around it by any means. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = For the duration, the arrow forces its target to receive a portion of all damage inflicted to other enemy units within the circle, reduced to 25% from and . Kerick for 100% of this bonus damage. |leveling3 = %}} |range = 900 |collision radius = 60 |speed = 1850 |tether radius = 450 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Single target |spellshield = true |projectile = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kerick's bow unleashes its true power, transforming into a mighty greatbow for 10 seconds and granting him }}. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Additionally, for the duration, basic attacks fire two additional cursed arrows that seek out two targets to either side of Kerick's primary attack target, dealing reduced damage and applying on-hit effects at the reduced efficiency. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Both Kerick's basic attacks and the secondary arrows apply stacks of Malice to their targets. At five stacks, the target takes a burst of }}. |leveling3 = % of the target's missing health}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |parry = true |projectile = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= Male |race = Human |relatives = * Unnamed mother * Unnamed wife |occupation = Vigilante |faction = Unaffiliated }} "I will carry this burden until my bones crumble to dust." - Kerick Once a young bowman in a warlord's army, Kerick Rast often found himself increasingly disillusioned with the horrors of conquest. Conscripted in his youth in order to protect his sickly wife and ailing mother, Kerick's skill with the bow proved invaluable to his master, whose bloody path of domination left thousands of corpses in its wake. The warlord sought to find and claim several ancient weapons, which thousands of years ago had been locked deep in the bowels of the earth to contain their power, power that the warlord lusted after. He selected several of his finest bowmen, Kerick chief amongst them, to track down and find a cursed bow whose arrows were said to be tipped with the very essence of death itself. Upon finding it, Kerick was filled with equal parts hunger and dread. But as he closed his fingers around its twisted black frame, his flesh was seared away, leaving only fel bone beneath. Before he could even cry out, the bow's curse had bound itself to his soul, locking the two together for eternity. Filled with both dark power and grim purpose, Kerick returned to his master and slew him with a single arrow, before unleashing one after the other at the warlord's chain of command. Soon, no one was left to carry on the brute's legacy of bloodshed and suffering. When he returned home to his family, they were horrified at his new form and forbade him from ever returning. Now, Kerick travels in search of purpose, placing black arrows in the hearts of those who threaten the peasantry of his homeland. Whispers and legends abound of a cursed bowman, clad in green robes and with eyes like death, whose fatal arrows spell doom to evildoers everywhere. But none can truly understand the soul of the man who lies beneath.... |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Markus Neidel on ArtStation. Previous Abilities Against targets with a higher }} total than }}, Kerick's basic attacks are modified to deal AD}} AP)}} }} plus }}. |description2 = Against targets with a higher }} total than }}, Kerick's basic attacks are modified to deal AD}} }} plus AP)}} }}. |description3 = can for |critical strike chance}} }} or }} against its target, depending on the higher resistance. |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = * Placeholder. }} Kerick's next basic attack will instead cause him to on his bowstring for up to - per }} seconds (capped at second at }}), increasing its and damage over the duration. |description2 = After drawing back for the full duration, Kerick fires this basic attack with bonus . If Kerick has completed at least 20% of the channel time, then he will fire an additional bolt of pestilence at the target, up to 5 bonus bolts, each dealing based on current effect. |leveling2 = }} % AD}}|Total Bonus Damage| % AD}}}} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Single target |parry = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kerick crumples into a small pile of bones, becoming and indefinitely, but himself in place and himself. This effect is instead reduced to a set duration if at least one enemy is nearby and has of Kerick. |leveling = }} |description2 = Enemy who stand on Kerick will deal }} to him equal to per second. After this effect has expired, or after reactivation, Kerick reforms, gaining a large amount of }} for 6 seconds. |leveling2 = %}} |description4 = Kerick may choose to instead reform at his skull's location if it is currently active as a result of . Targeting the skull will instead cause him to only briefly disassemble before to his skull's location. |effect radius = 100 |cooldown = |Starts on cast}} |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = aoedot |spellshield = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kerick hurls his skull to the target location, where it will remain for up to 6 seconds. For the duration, Kerick's is centered at the skull's location rather than his body's, and will be inflicted with around the skull if he moves out of range of it. |description2 = The skull will and latch onto the first enemy to enter its radius for up to 3.5 seconds, dealing them }} and reducing either their }} or }} by 4% every second, depending on which is lower, up to a maximum 28% reduction. The target is additionally by an amount and for the duration. |leveling2 = |Total Physical Damage| }} %}} |description3 = Kerick may manually recall the skull by recasting this ability. |cooldown = |target range = 800 |effect radius = 300 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies, Self |spellshield = true |projectile = false |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kerick fires a cursed arrow that and pierces through the first enemy struck, dealing them }} and tethering them to a central point for 4 seconds, during which time they may not leave a large circular area centered at that point by any means. |leveling = }} |description2 = For the duration, the arrow forces its target to receive a portion of all damage inflicted to other enemy units within the circle. Kerick for 100% of this bonus damage. |leveling2 = %}} |range = 1100 |collision radius = 60 |speed = 1850 |tether radius = 500 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Single target |spellshield = true |projectile = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions